ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 12: The Serp fight
Season 11: The Serp Fight is the 11th season of NINJAGO And is set 1 month after season 10: March Of The Oni. Lloyd serves as the main Ninja. Pythor And Master Chen serve as the main antagonists. Plot: The Serpentine have returned! Alongside Master Chen (who is now a snake) and the Sons Of Garmadon (who are now either snakes or zombie snakes). The ninja must now stop them from ressurecting the great devourer and the great devourer’s brother, the great destroyer. And turning everyone in NINJAGO into snakes. But can they? most of this isn't true Episodes Characters Ninja Original members Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon Jay Walker Cole Johnson Kai Smith Zane Nya Smith Dareth McRocky Morro Turner Skylor Jackson Karlof Fickleheimer Griffin Turner Shade Of Elements Garmadon Family Wu Garmadon lord Garmadon(good or evil) Misako Garmadon Serpentine Pythor P. Chumsworth Skales (turns good at the end) Fangtom Acidus Skalidor Snox other minor serpentine Sons Of Garmadon Harumi McDonaldson (snake form Until the last 5 minutes when she is her ressurected form) Killow (snake form) Mr. E (Snake computer virus form) Ultra Violet (snake form) other minor sons of Garmadon (snake forms) sets spinners 70681 Spinjitzu Boomarang Lloyd $14.99 70682 Spinjitzu Boomarang Jay $14.99 70683 Spinjitzu Boomarang Cole $14.99 70684 Spinjitzu Boomarang Zane $14.99 70685 Spinjitzu Boomarang Kai $14.99 70686 Spinjitzu Boomarang Nya $14.99 70687 Spinjitzu Boomarang Wu $14.99 70688 Spinjitzu Boomarang Dareth $14.99 70689 Spinjitz Boomarang Morro $14.99 70791 Spinjitzu Boomarang P.I.X.A.L $14.99 other sets 70690 Battle In The Serpent Caves $14.99 70691 Lion Class Swap Bikes $19.99 70692 Kaboom class Serp Shot Bikes $29.99 70693 Spinning Blades Of Death Copter $39.99 70694 The Serpent Class Jet Trikes $39.99 70695 Serpent Back Rider $49.99 70696 The One Legged Serpent $49.99 70697 Quack Pack Utility Tank Battle $59.99 70698 Serpent Class Jet-Wings Take-Off Battle -$64.99 70699 Serpent Prime Altitude swinger vs, Samurai VXL Mk. 2 $69.99 70757 Cole’s Digger $79.99 70758 Nya’s mech Vs. Serpent mobile, serpent copter, And serpent Tri-saxophone $79.99 70759 Serpent Level 4 trap bike showdown 9 $79.99 70760 Ultra Super Snake Hopper super Battle Fight $89.99 70761 The Green Ninja Steam Roller $129.99 70762 Epic Serpent battle $129.99 70763 Type V Speed Bounty $159.99 70764 Serpent Prison $199.99 70774 Astrocrab Mech Battle $69.99 70775 The Swoop Battle Dragon Fight $129.99 70780 The Dragon Battle Swoop Fight $129.99 70781 Kai-O-Saurus-Rex $129.99 Pollybags/special sets 34567 Wu’s Pod 34568 The Nano Devourer 34569 Lloyd Action Figure 34570 Lloyd Plush 34571 Pyrhor Plush 34572 Spinjitzu show-off 34573 Ninja attack pack 34574 Master Chen’s Throne (Comic Con exclusive) 34575 Pythor Mask 34576 Destiny’s Bounty in one piece 34577 The Swoop Battle Boost Pack 34578 Dragon, Dragon, what do you see: Fight Battle Swoop Pack 4+ sets 70776 Snake fight 70777 Lost Tunnel Of alpatronyx 70778 Land Battle 70779 Rap Tors DUPLO sets 55554 The Golden Dragon 55555 Destiny’s Bounty 55556 Monastery Of Spinjitzu Brickheadz 40355 Lloyd (Ninjago Season 12 Edition) 40356 Kai 40357 Jay 40358 Zane 40359 Cole 40360 Nya 40361 Supreme Leader Wu = notes * Cole turns into a tiger at the end of episode 101 * This is the second season to have the serpentine as the main antagonists, the First was season 1. * Dareth, Morro, and Skylor all become ninja * The First Spinjitzu Master returns at the beginning of episode 100 * Harumi returns at the end of episode 99 but as a snake because she was bitten by the fangpyre. This reveals that if all of the fangpyre bite one dead organism at once, they ressurect it. However, Harumi turns back to normal in episode 108 because the effect wears off someone when they turn good and she joins Skales’ team of rogue serpentine, but only has 1 hour to live. She goes back to normal after Lloyd uses his golden power to reset everything back to its essential form. * The end of episode 106 is a foreshadow for Season 12: Civil War * Several characters’ last and middle names are confirmed in this season focus characters * Lloyd is overall the focus character of the season and in most of the episodes. * he has 6 focus episodes, 99, 103, 104, 105, 106, And 107 * There is no focus character in episode 108 * Skylor is the focus character in episode 100 * Morro is the focus character in episode 101 * Cole is the focus character in episode 102 antagonists * Pythor And Chen serve as the antagonists * Garmadon is no longer an antagonist in this season * Neither is Morro * several antagonists return such as Master Chen, Harumi, Samukai, And all of the serpentine. Category:Fanfictions Category:Incomplete Stories Category:Article stubs Category:Female Ninja Category:Fanon Stories